And Baby Makes Three
by CedricIsForLovers
Summary: GinnyCedric love story
1. Chapter 1 Going to the Chapel

Chapter 1- Going to the Chapel and We're Gonna get Married

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror in the tiny back room off the chapel. Her red hair was pulled up and a few banana curls were sprawled down onto her shoulders. Her tiara was covered in diamonds as it held her waist length veil into place. The top of her white dress was decorated with beautiful beading and the bottom flowed behind her. It was the day every girl dreams of. It was her wedding day. In a few minutes, she would no longer be Ginevra Molly Weasly, but Ginevra Molly Diggory.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened slightly.

"Ginny? May I come in?" spoke her best friend and maid of honor Hermione Granger Weasley.

"Yes. Come on in Hermione," Ginny replied. The door opened all the way and Hermione walked in wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress, her curls spilling beautifully over her shoulders.

"Oh Ginny! You look absolutely beautiful! Cedric is going to have a heart attack once he sees you!" she said.

"Let's hope not. We're here for a wedding, not a funeral," Ginny joked. She took a deep breath and smiled, remembering the first time she ever saw Cedric Diggory.

:Flashback:

It was Ginny's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Before she sat down, a very good looking older boy at the Hufflepuff table locked eyes with her. No matter how hard she tried, she could not take her eyes off of him. He smiled warmly at her and she blushed hard and sat down at the table next to her brother George.

"George, who is that?" she asked him pointing over to where he was sitting.

"Cedric Diggory. He's a 4th year and the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Why?" he asked.

"No reason. Just curious." She said. George looked at her suspiciously, but then he just shrugged. Once the feast was over, the prefects showed them to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny went up to her dormitory and decided to get ready for bed since classes started the next day. In the middle of the night, she suddenly woke up, having to go to the bathroom. She walked out of the Gryffindor common room and out into the corridors looking for the closest bathroom. 2 floors and 5 corridors later, she had finally found a bathroom. Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Who are you?" Myrtle asked, her voice dripping with depression.

"Um… Ginny." She replied uneasy.

"Do you need to use my toilet?"

"Yes. May I?"

"If you must."

After Ginny went to the bathroom, she thanked Myrtle and left. She started walking in the direction she came from, but soon realized she was lost. The castle was dark, the only light being from the lightening that would occasionally strike after a loud clap of thunder. Soon, Ginny was terrified and began to run. Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She turned a corner and smacked right into someone, knocking them both on the floor.

"Whoa! Are you OK?" a male's voice asked.

"I can't find it! I can't find it!" she yelled, terror in her voice.

"Calm down," the male said. "Find what?"

"The common room! I can't find the common room!"

"It's all right. I'll help you find your way back." He said soothingly while pulling her to her feet. A flash of lightning lit up the corridor and Ginny got a clear view of who she was talking to. It was Cedric Diggory, dressed in his pajamas with his hair sticking up all over the place. He looked so cute.

"You look familiar," he said.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said softly.

"Fred and George's sister. You look just like them. I'm Cedric Diggory," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it in her own and shook it. Cedric safely walked her back to the Gryffindor portrait hole where the fat lady was not happy to be woken up.

"Thank you for walking me back here," she said.

"It's no problem. See you around Ginny," he said as he watched her climb through the portrait hole. From then on, Cedric and Ginny grew closer and before they knew it, they had fallen in love. During Cedric's 6th year, he was chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament which he had lost to Harry Potter. They both reached the cup at the same time, but since Harry had saved Cedric's life, he let him take it. That was the night Voldemort came back. From then on, Ginny and Cedric were closer than ever and fought side by side during the war, which good had triumphed over evil. Harry had killed Voldemort. As soon as they heard the news, Cedric got down on one knee and asked Ginny to marry him.

:End Flashback:

"Ginny, you ready?" her father asked, peeking his head into the room. She turned around.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said. She walked out of the room and stood behind her bridesmaids who were Fleur Delacour Weasley, Luna Lovegoood Longbottom, Karen Lewis Potter, and Hermione Granger Weasley. They walked down the aisle and the doors closed in front of Ginny and her father.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Cedric is lucky to have you," he said. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks dad."

The music started up and the doors opened to reveal the beautiful cathedral decorated in white with Lilies everywhere. Ginny and her father started to walk down the aisle and the whole time, she and Cedric could not keep their eyes off of each other. All they could do was smile and try to hold back their tears. Once they made it up to the alter, her father kissed her on the cheek and shook Cedric's hand.

"Take care of her son," he said and Cedric nodded, taking Ginny's hands in his own.

"You look so beautiful," Cedric mouthed to her. She smiled and the ceremony began. Neither of them paid attention to the priest till the vows because they were so lost in each others eyes. Ginny cried while repeating her vows and putting Cedric's ring on and he wiped her tears away, wanting to kiss her so bad. Cedric said his vows strongly, just a glisten of tears in his eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the priest said. Cedric gathered Ginny in his arms and passionately kissed her while everyone clapped and cheered. They made their way back down the aisle smiling at each other and everyone. They went into the back room of the chapel where Cedric attacked her with kisses.

"We're married!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you so much Mrs. Diggory," he said.

"I love you too Mr. Diggory," she said while giggling. Once all of the guests had cleared out of the church and waited out front, Ginny and Cedric made their way through the doors and out into the warm, sunny day. Everyone cheered and threw white rose petals at them as they walked down the steps. Everyone was rushing to take pictures of the newlyweds. Once they made it to the bottom, they climbed into the white limo and headed off to the hall where they were to have their reception.


	2. Chapter 2 Cutting the Cake

Chapter 2- Cutting the Cake

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Cedric Diggory!" the DJ announced to the guests waiting in the reception hall. Ginny and Cedric walked through the doors into the room and everyone clapped and cheered.

"The bride and groom will now make their way over to the dance floor for their first dance," the DJ said as Ginny and Cedric walked over to the large wooden dance floor in the middle of the room. "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain started playing out of the speakers and Cedric swept Ginny across the dance floor.

"This is the happiest day of my life Gin, and you've made me the happiest man on earth," Cedric said as he stared into his wife's beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't believe we're finally married. I've been looking forward to this day since you got down on one knee and asked me to marry you," she replied with a smile on her face. Cedric returned it and kissed her softly on the lips.

_I'll be_

_You're crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Love's suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

Once the song ended, everyone clapped and they all took their seats. Soon, the food was served and the hall was filled with talking, laughter, and the clinking of the china. Once the plates were cleared, it was time for the best man and the maid of honor to give their speeches. Cedric's best friend Michael Cadwallader stood up.

"Well, I've known Cedric since we started at Hogwarts together in 1989. We instantly became best friends. We played Quidditch together on the Hufflepuff team and Cedric was definitely the best seeker I've ever seen. He's very determined and always goes out of his way to get what he wants. When he told me about Ginny, I was nothing short of happy for him. He had finally found true love. I got to watch them grow together and see the smiles on their faces each time they saw each other. After the war was over, Cedric told me that he and Ginny were getting married. I couldn't have been happier for my best friend. They make the most perfect couple and definitely deserve each other. So, Congratulations Cedric and Ginny. I hope you have many more wonderful and happy times together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone echoed as they all sipped their champagne. Hermione stood up and cleared her throat.

"I remember when Ginny first told me about her and Cedric's relationship. I was a little concerned at first because she was so young and he was 4 years older than her, but once I got to know him and I saw how they were together, that concern disappeared. Cedric is a wonderful guy and they are very loving towards each other. That love has never faltered, only grown from the experiences and time they have shared together. They are perfect for each other and even if you had never met them, you could see it in their eyes. Congratulations to my best friend Ginny and her other half, Cedric! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the crowd said once again as they all sipped their champagne. The night was going so perfectly. Everyone was out on the dance floor having the time of their lives. Ginny danced with Cedric, her dad, Harry, and of course her brothers. She had never been so happy in her life and this was definitely an amazing party. While everyone was dancing to the Weird Sisters "Do the Hippogriff," Cedric pulled Ginny away and out onto the balcony into the starry night.

"Is everything all right?" Ginny asked.

"Everything is perfect love. I just haven't spent one second alone with you today," he said wrapping his arms around her. Ginny sighed.

"Today was such an amazing day. I wish it would never end," she said.

"Gin, we're going to have more amazing days in our life. Just think, this is just the beginning. We're going to be parents one day, and out of that is going to come so much more love and happiness." Ginny smiled and kissed Cedric. Cedric deepened it and soon their hands were roaming. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't see Ginny's mother come out onto the balcony. She cleared her throat and they immediately separated and blushed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed. You're married, you can do whatever you want. I just recommend you wait till tonight when no one can disturb you. Now, it's time for you two to cut the cake," she said. They followed her inside and went over to the table where their brilliant cake was. It was light blue with flowers and stars on it and on top was Cinderella and prince charming bewitched and dancing across the cake. Ginny chose that top because Cinderella was her favorite fairytale. Ginny and Cedric cut the cake and fed it to each other while laughing and having a great time. Before anyone realized, it was 11:30 and the party was over. Cedric magically sent all of their gifts to the honeymoon suite at the hotel across town and everyone said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding Night

Chapter 3- The Wedding Night

After all the guests left, Ginny and Cedric apparated to their honeymoon suite at the hotel that was across town. The room was stunning. The walls were of a deep wine color that matched the bed spread on the king sized bed. The fire was roaring in the white fireplace setting a soft glow to the room.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get all this hairspray out of my hair. It feels like a helmet!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing pajamas out of her bags that were already in the room waiting for them. Cedric laughed and kissed her before she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Ginny got into the shower and cleaned herself and got all of the hairspray out of her hair. When she finished, she threw her pajamas on, brushed her hair and walked out into the bedroom with her dress hanging on a hanger. She put it in the closet and saw Cedric sitting on the bed in his pajamas waiting for her.

"Hey you," he said.

"Hi," she replied shyly, staring down at the floor. Cedric stood up and walked over to her, putting his hand under her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I love you Ginny. More than anything in the world," he said softly.

"I love you too Cedric," she said as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Come to bed," he whispered. He took her hand and led her over to the bed. They sat down with their backs leaning on the pillows. Cedric leaned over Ginny and started kissing her deeply not wanting to stop, but Ginny's trembling lips made him. He looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of fear.

"Are you OK Gin? You're shaking," he said. She nodded.

"I'll be OK. Just first time jitters. No big deal," she said with a small nervous laugh. Cedric nodded understandingly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said.

"I know, but I can't help it."

Cedric kissed her and sat her on his lap facing him. They kissed more passionately and Ginny pulled Cedric's shirt over his head. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and abs and he groaned. He wanted her so bad. He pulled her shirt over her head and pressed his bare chest against hers. Her skin was so soft and it just turned Cedric on even more to feel her shiver as he ran his hands up her back.

"I want you so bad Ginny," he said and flipped them over so Cedric was on top of her. He pulled off both of their pants and rubbed his hands all over Ginny's body. Ginny moaned and Cedric couldn't hold back his love for her anymore.

"I love you so much Ginny," Cedric murmured into her neck as he kissed it sweetly. He lifted his head up and kissed her lips and she pulled away.

"Cedric?" she asked nervously, her breathing very heavy.

"Gin? You OK?" He asked with concern.

"Um… please be….."

"Gentle," he said finishing her sentence for her. "And if you want me to stop at any time, just let me know."

"OK," she said, breathing heavier than before. Cedric positioned himself over her and started to try and enter her.

"CEDRIC!" she yelled. He jumped in surprise.

"What? Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" He asked frantically.

"I… I don't know if I can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know!"

"OK calm down sweetie. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Do you want to do this now so you can get the worst part over with? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, but the longer the wait, the more nervous you're going to be."

"I do want to do this. It's just…"

"You need me to talk you through it?"

"Uh huh."

"OK. First things first, I just want you to lay back and relax. I know it's hard, but you just have to trust me."

Ginny took a deep breath and shakily let it out. She swallowed hard and nodded for him to continue.

"Now that you're a little relaxed, I'm going to start. Just bare with me the first few minutes."

Cedric used a little bit of force and pushed himself into Ginny. Ginny gasped and tears fell from her eyes as Cedric began to thrust slowly. Their bodies moved together as they made love for the first time.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked her. Ginny nodded.

"It just hurts," she said. He nodded and kissed her softly. About a half hour later, they were lying beneath the covers, Ginny's head on Cedric's chest and he was stroking her hair. It did hurt Ginny and she still was sore, but she could not deny that he was extremely gentle the whole time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Sore," she replied flatly. She always thought it would be the single most pleasurable experience of her life. She looked up at him with tears lightly glistening in her eyes. As if he was almost reading her mind, he replied, "Don't worry. It will get better. The first time is always the most uncomfortable."

"Is there anything to soothe it?"

"Wait here," he said and kissed her. He got out of bed and walked nude into the bathroom. It made Ginny giggle and stare at his cute butt. She heard the water running for a little while and then Cedric came back into the room and Ginny blushed as she saw him yet again in all his glory. Cedric sat on the bed and leaned over her.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you." She sat up and winced at the sore feeling between her legs. He helped her out of bed and she picked up the sheet with her to wrap around herself. They looked back at the bed and saw a stain of blood on it. Ginny turned red and started to cry.

"Baby, please don't cry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely normal so don't worry about it."

He took the sheet she had wrapped around her and put it over the stain. He held her close to him and kissed her temple. Then he took her hand and led her into the bathroom where he had drawn a bath for the both of them in the large two person bathtub.

"I put soothing oils in it," he said.

"Thank you Cedric," she said with a smile.

"Anything for you baby," he said. They climbed into the tub and Ginny rested her back against Cedric's chest.

"This feels so much better," Ginny said and breathed a sigh of relief. "We should do this every night Cedric. Make love and then take a bath."

"Well we can definitely take baths every night, but I think you might be a little too sore to make love every night," he said.

"I'm not sore anymore."

"Because of the soothing oils in the tub. It only soothes it while you're in the tub and unfortunately comes back once you get out."

"But Cedric! It's our honeymoon! I want to make love every night no matter what."

"All right. You can always change your mind though and it wouldn't matter to me. We can have fun other ways too," Cedric said seductively as he ran his hands over her creamy skin. Ginny felt goose bumps forming up her spine and she groaned. He rubbed her breasts and licked her earlobe and she turned around. She kissed him hard and they were soon snogging like kids again. Cedric cupped her bottom which emitted another moan from Ginny. Cedric broke away.

"I think it's time to get out babe. We're getting all pruney and we should get some sleep before we leave tomorrow," he said. Ginny nodded and stood up. She stepped out of the tub and cringed as she felt the soreness come back.

"At least I got relief for a little while," she said and dried herself off. They both went back into the bedroom and Cedric magically cleaned the blood stain up with his wand while Ginny apologized profusely.

"Why are you apologizing? It happens, there's nothing to be sorry about and neither one of us could control it. Just forget about it Ginny and let's get some sleep."

They climbed into the bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Paradise

Chapter 4- Paradise

The next day, Cedric and Ginny got on a plane and flew off to Paradise Island in the Bahamas where they were staying at the Atlantis Resort. Once they landed after their long flight, it was dark so they decided not to explore until tomorrow. Their room was one of the most expensive suites in the entire hotel and it was perfect.

"This room is amazing! I'm so happy we're finally here on our honeymoon in this beautiful paradise," Ginny said as she finished putting the last of her clothes in the drawers. Cedric was sitting on the bed and she went over and cuddled up to him.

"Yes love?" Cedric asked with a smile across his face. Ginny answered him by straddling him and kissing him deeply. They both moaned and Cedric pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. Ginny moaned as he began to rub her all over. Cedric decided he wanted to switch things up a bit so he reversed their positions so that Ginny was on the bottom and he was on the top.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're not too sore?"

"Of course I'm sure and don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Cedric continued kissing her and soon they were slowly making love. It hurt Ginny, but not as much as the night before. As long as they were going to take that soothing bath again, she would be OK. Afterwards, they were lying tangled up with each other.

"Can we take a bath?" Ginny asked. Cedric nodded and they got up and went into the bathroom where Cedric drew a soothing bath for the both of them and they got in.

"Ced how does it feel for you?"

"What, the bath?"

"No, when we make love."

"It feels absolutely amazing and I promise that soon it will feel incredible for you. It just takes time."

Ginny smiled and leaned her back against him.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Go down to the pool, down to the beach, maybe do some sort of activity like snorkeling, we'll see what we feel like doing."

"Sounds good." They got out of the tub, dried off, and went to bed. The next morning, they woke up bright and early, ate breakfast, and went out to the pool area.

"It's so hot out," Ginny said while fanning herself with her hand.

"We'll be fine. Just use lots of sunscreen." Cedric took off his t-shirt and jumped into the pool. Ginny removed her t-shirt and shorts and stood nervously at the edge of the pool. Cedric came up from underwater and looked up at her.

"Come on in the waters fine."

"Um Cedric? I kind of forgot to mention something."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to swim," she replied turning bright red and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh. I mean, I remember you didn't know how when I rescued you from the Black Lake during the Tri-Wizard tournament, but I thought you learned how after that." Ginny shook her head. Cedric hoisted himself out of the pool and kissed Ginny.

"Come on, we'll go in the shallow end." She took his hand and they went over to the other side of the pool and went down the steps. The water was only 3 ½ feet deep so Ginny wasn't that nervous anymore.

"I'm sorry Ced. Now I can't go do anything having to do with water."

"Yes you can. They give you a life vest. And if anything goes wrong, you can cast the bubble-headed charm on yourself."

"That's true."

"Come on. I'll take you into the deep end and I promise I won't let you go. Not even for a second." Ginny bit her lip and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck and he swam them to the other side of the pool. Ginny held onto the ledge and Cedric faced her.

"See it's not so bad Gin. I've rescued you once I'll rescue you a million more times if I have to. I love you."

"I love you too Cedric." They began to heavily snog for about 5 minutes until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They broke apart and looked up to see a middle aged woman looking down at them in disgust.

"There are children here," she said rudely.

"Uh sorry," Cedric said. The lady huffed and turned her nose up as she walked away.

"Fucking stuck up bitch," Ginny said, loud enough for the woman to hear her. The woman turned around and glared at her.

"Come on Ginny. Let's go before this gets worse." Cedric swam them back to the shallow end of the pool and they got out and dried off. They decided to go down to the beach and lay out. After they applied massive amounts of sunscreen to themselves, both of them unintentionally fell asleep. A few hours later, Ginny woke up and her eyes widened when she saw her body. She was burnt to a crisp. She looked over at the still sleeping Cedric and saw he had a very sexy dark tan.

"God I wish I tanned," Ginny grumbled. She shook Cedric and he sat up.

"Huh? Ginny? Oh boy you're a lobster!" He said.

"No kidding! I think it's time we went inside. This stupid sunburn is already hurting!" she said. They gathered their belongings and walked back into the hotel. Everyone who looked at Ginny winced because they could feel her pain.

"Let's stop at the gift shop. Maybe they have something to make it feel better," Cedric suggested. They went into the gift shop and looked around. Cedric picked up a bottle of Banana Boat green Aloe Vera gel and paid for it. They went back up to the room and Ginny removed all of her clothing so Cedric could rub the aloe on her burning skin. Once the cool gel made contact with the burn, she sighed with relief. It felt so much better.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It feels good. It's nice and cold." Cedric rubbed it all over her body and Ginny felt sticky, but better.

"Did you want to go to dinner soon?" he asked her.

"Sure, but there's something I want to do first."

"And what would that be?"

"You," she said seductively as she pushed him onto his back. She pulled off his bathing suite and climbed on top of him. Cedric was so turned on he didn't object.

"Time for me to take control," she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickled his neck and his breathing became heavy. Ginny touched his hardened member and Cedric moaned.

"Do you like that?" she asked, lust dripping in every word she said.

"Oh gods yes! Don't stop!" he said. Ginny smiled evilly and lifted herself up. Before Cedric could realize what was going on, she was lowering herself onto him. Cedric grabbed her hips.

"Slowly, Ginny. Don't just drop yourself on it you'll get hurt." Her legs turned to jelly and Cedric slowly lowered her onto him. She winced and whimpered the whole time, but soon he was all the way in her. She took a deep breath.

"Don't move until you get used to it," he said and she nodded. She was so wet and so tight that Cedric knew he was torturing himself by telling her not to move, but he also knew that it was time for her to take control and do what felt good and right.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked her voice almost above a whisper. She was so vulnerable, naïve, and innocent all at the same time. Cedric smiled and pushed her hips slowly up and down.

"Just move up and down. Be careful you don't go too fast." Ginny began to move and Cedric groaned. It felt completely different now that she was the one moving. Every nerve ending felt even more sensitive and he found it difficult to hold back from flipping her over and taking her hard and fast. Ginny's breathing became shallow and for the first time, the pain was dull and she started to feel pleasure. She moved a little bit faster and it emitted even more moans from Cedric.

"Ginny you feel so good! Keep going!" He said. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened. His breathing was labored and every now and then he would twitch in pleasure.

"Oh god!" He screamed before he came, spilling his seed in Ginny. She stopped moving and collapsed on his chest. Cedric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Uh huh. It only hurt a little this time. I actually felt some form of pleasure," she said. She got off of him and they both got ready and went to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5- Home Sweet Home

Before Ginny or Cedric knew it, the honeymoon was over and they headed back to their new home. It was gigantic. It was a small castle with 8 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. Ginny was in awe and could not believe it was their home. She was a little upset at first because she thought it would be cold and lonely, but when she walked in, her sadness disappeared and she found it just as warm and homey as The Burrow.

"Welcome home Mrs. Diggory," Cedric said as they walked into the foyer. Ginny smiled and a house elf appeared in front of them with a pop.

"Hello sir and missus. I is Twinkle, the house elf. Can Twinkle get anything for the sir or missus?" Twinkle asked.

"No thank you Twinkle. I'm fine," Cedric said.

"I'm fine as well," said Ginny. Twinkle bowed and disappeared with another pop.

"Oh Hermione is not going to be pleased with a house elf," said Ginny.

"We don't abuse the house elves. She shouldn't be upset. They like their jobs." Ginny nodded and they went upstairs to their bedroom to put their travel clothes away. Their room was spectacular. Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw how big it was.

"Like it?" Cedric asked.

"It's wonderful!" replied Ginny. They took all of their clothes out of their bags and separated them into two piles; darks and whites. Cedric called Twinkle and she took the piles down stairs to the laundry room and began to wash them.

"I'm so tired!" exclaimed Ginny as she plopped down on the extremely comfortable king sized bed. Cedric lied down next to her and kissed her cheek. They had extreme jetlag so they decided to take a nap before dinner. Later that evening, the sound of Ginny's gurgling stomach had awoken her. She yawned and cuddled up closer to Cedric. He stretched out a bit and opened his eyes. He looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"Hungry?" he asked, sleep still in his voice.

"Starving," Ginny said. They dragged themselves out of bed and walked down stairs yawning, stretching, and rubbing their eyes. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Twinkle appeared in front of them.

"Could Twinkle get anything for the sir and the missus?" she asked. Cedric gestured to Ginny.

"Ladies first," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I think I'll have some baked chicken, rice, and potatoes." Ginny said.

"And I'll have some roast beef with gravy, rice, and potatoes," Cedric said. Twinkle nodded and snapped her fingers. Steaming plates appeared before them and they licked their lips.

"Thank you Twinkle," Ginny said and with a pop, Twinkle was gone. They ate and talked about work and their families and friends.

"I'm sooo stuffed!" Ginny exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. Cedric nodded and let out a sigh.

"Let's go upstairs," Cedric said with a wink. Ginny smiled and they pretty much ran upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Cedric pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her with need. He trailed his kisses lower and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Now, now be nice!" Ginny said while giggling.

"I'm always nice," Cedric replied with a lustful growl that made Ginny weak in the knees. He pulled her pants off and stood up and almost ripped the clothes from his body while Ginny removed her bra. Cedric jumped back on top of her and thrust into her. She let out a squeal. He began to move, slowly at first, and then harder and faster as Ginny began to moan in pleasure. She had shut her brain off and all she could do was feel. As their hips were grinding together, Ginny felt completely whole. She bit her bottom lip and cried out in ecstasy. Soon she felt something building up in the pit of her stomach that spread throughout her whole body. The pressure began to rise and she couldn't hold back anymore. Her body began to shake as she screamed Cedric's name and her orgasm hit her hard. Cedric soon followed and collapsed on her, their bodies sticky with sweat.

"Merlin Cedric! That was amazing!" she said, still trying to catch her breath. He rolled off of her and laid next to her.

"You're amazing," he said. They laid like that for a few minutes until sleep overcame them and they cuddled up together under the covers. That night, Ginny had a horrible nightmare. She found herself walking into their house, only it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She called out for Cedric and Twinkle, but neither one of them came to her. She walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom where she saw a little girl about 2 sitting on the bed with Twinkle. The little girl had red hair and gray eyes and smiled as soon as Ginny walked into the room.

"Well well," said a voice from the corner of the room. "If it isn't the littlest Weasley," said the man. He walked towards the center of the room and Ginny immediately recognized him. His long blonde hair was past his shoulders and his icy blue eyes started at her with hatred. It was Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes widened in fright as he stepped closer and closer to her.

"What do you want!" She screamed.

"Your life. You have taken mine away from me, and now it's time for a payback. Say goodbye to your family Weasley," he said.

"NOOOO!" Ginny screamed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius said harshly as the curse hit her in the chest.

Cedric woke up to the sound of Ginny whimpering. Soon she was screaming and thrashing out in every direction.

"GINNY!" Cedric yelled as he woke her up. Her eyes shot open and she was trembling uncontrollably, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat. She sat up and looked around. She was in her bed with Cedric, still nude from their previous activities. Then she began to cry once the dream came back to her. Cedric pulled her down into his arms.

"Are you OK Ginny? You were screaming in your sleep. You scared me half to death!" he said. She couldn't reply, she only cried harder which made Cedric hold her tighter.

"Shhh calm down sweetie. I'm here. Tell me what happened," he said softly.

"Lucius. Killed me. Little girl. Twinkle. Scared," was all she could make her mouth say.

"Lucius Malfoy killed you, a little girl, and Twinkle?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Just me." Cedric kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth.

"It's all right Ginny. It was just a dream. Lucius is locked up in Azkaban and there is no little girl anywhere," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. Ginny tried not to give it anymore thought, but for two weeks, she had the same dream every night and Cedric was always there to comfort her afterwards. She would get so worked up over the nightmare that she would always throw up afterwards and be sick for the rest of the day. They were sitting at breakfast one day and Ginny hadn't eaten in 3 days. She would just sit there and play with her food.

"Gin, come on. You have to eat something," Cedric pleaded with her.

"I can't. It just comes right back up." Cedric sighed and ran his hands through his hair before standing up.

"I've got to go to work. I'll be home around 6. I love you," he said and kissed her.

"I love you too." With a pop, Cedric apparated to his job and Ginny got ready for work. Soon she was at St. Mungo's in the maternity ward taking care of the new born babies.

"Ginny? Are you OK?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room. The two of them both worked as healers in the maternity department.

"Yeah. I've just been really sick for the past two weeks." Hermione smiled.

"And you're glowing like crazy! Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, I don't think I am," Ginny replied.

"Maybe you should take a test. Just to make sure. Oh Gin you might be having a little baby!" Hermione said and rubbed Ginny's stomach. Ginny slapped her hand away playfully.

"I'm only 19 Hermione. I don't think I'm ready for a baby, but if I am pregnant which I don't think I am, then I'll love the child no matter what."

"So, have you told Cedric?"

"There's nothing to tell him! He knows I've been sick for the past two weeks, but it's really no big deal."

"Just take a test and make sure." Ginny sighed and nodded as they started their long day at work.


	6. Chapter 6 It's Positive

Chapter 6- It's Positive

While on their break at work that day, Hermione took Ginny to a muggle drug store to purchase a pregnancy test.

"This is silly Hermione! Peeing on a stick? What kind of other nonsense have muggles produced?" Ginny asked while looking at a pregnancy test.

"It's easy and fast and it's 99 accurate. That's why they give you two tests in one box to make sure that you're really pregnant. It's a lot easier than our way of finding out," Hermione replied.

"What's our way?"

"They take your blood, mix it into a potion, and let it sit over night. Then they next morning, they shake it and if it's blue you're pregnant and if it's black you're not. So I think the muggle way is much better."

"OK I guess I'll take this one?" Ginny asked, showing her the EPT Pregnancy Test box. Hermione nodded and they went up front to pay. Thankfully, Ginny had some muggle money on her so she could pay for it. Once they left, they apparated back to St. Mungo's.

"So are you going to take it?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm going to wait till I get home." Hermione slightly frowned because she wanted to know badly, but understood. Ginny put the test in her bag and they went back to work.

"Mr. Diggory? Mr. Potter is here to see you," Cedric's secretary Julia said to him. Cedric nodded and Harry walked in the room. Cedric and Harry both worked at the Ministry of Magic as Aurors.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said. Harry nodded in reply and sat at the chair that was in front of Cedric's desk.

"Karen tells me Ginny's been sick lately. How is she feeling now?" Harry asked with concern.

"She's doing all right. Every night though, she has these terrible nightmares and when she wakes up she gets very sick. I told her if these keeps up she might have to start taking a dreamless sleeping potion."

"What are her nightmares about?"

"She said that she walks into the house and up the stairs and she sees a little girl and our house elf. Then Lucius Malfoy kills her. It's pretty strange if you ask me."

"Yeah. Lucius is locked up in Azkaban. She shouldn't be worrying. I bet it's reoccurring because it's all she thinks about all day."

"Most likely. She can't even eat. Sometimes I sit there and I beg her to put something in her stomach and she'll eat a little bit of something and then it just comes right back up. I want to help her I just don't know how."

"Just do exactly what you have been doing. Be there for her. And also distract her from thinking about it." Cedric nodded and looked at the clock on his desk. It was 5:55pm.

"Oi! It's almost 6! I've got to be getting home. See you tomorrow Harry," Cedric said and stood up to collect his things.

"See you tomorrow. Tell Ginny I said to feel better."

"Will do." Cedric walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it.

"Diggory Mansion!" He said firmly and walked into the green flames. Soon he was back in his living room. He stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off.

"Ginny? I'm home sweetie!" Cedric said. He listened for a reply, but didn't hear one. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom where he loosened his tie and put his things down. He heard a muffled whimpering coming from inside their bathroom. Cedric slowly walked over and opened the door.

"Ginny?" he asked quietly. He opened the door all the way and saw her in the corner of the room crying while hugging her knees to her chest. She was holding something in her hands. Cedric walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Ginny, are you all right?" he asked with concern. That just made Ginny cry harder. She handed him the white stick that was in her hand. Cedric looked down at it and saw a little oval that had the word "Pregnant" written in it. Cedric's eyes widened. He realized it was a pregnancy test and Ginny had taken it.

"You're…. we're…. pregnant?" Cedric asked. Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she said and sobbed into her hands.

"What? Why are you sorry Ginny?"

"Because I knew that you didn't want to have kids for at least another year or two and I just had to be extremely fertile and fuck our plans up!" She cried. Cedric shook his head and sat down next to her, taking her in his arms.

"Ginny, you didn't fuck anything up. Personally, I'm very happy about this. It doesn't matter when we have a baby, as long as we have one. Come on Gin, no more tears. Smile for me. We're going to have a child!" He said excitedly. Ginny wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Well, now we know why I've been so sick lately," she said.

"I'll go pick up some morning sickness potion for you. Then after you take it, get dressed because I'm taking you out to dinner." Ginny smiled even bigger and got up off the bathroom floor along with Cedric.

"I'll be in my closet when you get back. Thank you sweetie!" She said and kissed him. Cedric chuckled as he watched his wife giddily run over to her closet. Cedric apparated to Diagon Alley and went into the apothecary. He walked the aisles and found the morning sickness potion. He grabbed three bottles of it and walked to the front of the store.

"Cedric?" a woman's voice asked. Cedric turned around and saw Cho Chang, his love from his second and third years at Hogwarts.

"Cho, hi," he said. She still looked the same, just got taller and her face thinned out a little.

"Hi! How have things been?"

"Excellent. I just got married," he said.

"That's great! To whom?" she asked. She was obviously faking her happiness.

"Ginny Weasley. She's 3 years younger than me."

"Well I can see that you not only married the girl," she said pointing at the potion in his hands.

"Oh. Yeah. We just found out today that she's pregnant. I'm very excited. How about you?"

"Congratulations. Well I'm still single, living on my own in London. Oh well, it was good to see you Cedric."

"Yeah you too. Bye Cho."

"Bye," she said and walked out of the store. Cedric knew she was still in love with him and he shook his head. He would never let her near his wife. He paid for the potion and apparated back to their home. Ginny walked out of her closet and Cedric forgot to breathe. She had on a strapless light pink dress that came up to just above her knee, matching heals, and her hair was down with soft curls.

"Gin, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed. She blushed and went over to her vanity and put on her diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"I got your potion," Cedric said.

"Thank you so much sweetie!" She said and went over to him and kissed him. She took a sip of the potion and instantly felt better. Cedric ran over to his closet and threw on a pair of black trousers and a blue button down shirt.

"My my Mr. Diggory, you are looking EXTREMELY sexy tonight!" Ginny said. Cedric smiled seductively and winked at her. He took her hand and apparated them to a beautiful and expensive Italian restaurant across town. They had a lovely dinner and the food made them very relaxed and sleepy. Once they got home, they changed into their pajamas and immediately fell asleep. Ginny's dreams that night were filled with happy thoughts about the baby.


	7. Chapter 7 It's a

AN: I have pictures for each chapter! In the next chapter, I'll have the link for them. They're not hand drawn or anything; it's just a picture that symbolizes the story. And thank you to everyone for all of your lovely reviews! Keep them coming!

Chapter 7- It's a…

The first four months of Ginny's pregnancy flew by very quickly. Everyone was so excited when they heard the news that a new addition to the family was on its way. Along with the excitement came a lot of stress, morning sickness, and strange cravings for Ginny. Her belly was growing, but it still wasn't huge. She still had 4 months to go and today, they were going to a muggle doctor to find out whether their little bundle of joy was a boy or a girl.

"Ginny? You ready?" Cedric asked as he walked into the bedroom. Ginny was sitting on the bed attempting to put her shoes on but since her back was killing her and her ankles were swollen, she had no chance.

"I can't get them on," she said tiredly. It was starting to upset her that her clothes wouldn't fit anymore. Cedric kneeled in front of her, put her shoes on, and kissed her belly.

"After the appointment, we'll go shopping and get you some new clothes OK?" he said. She nodded and he helped her to her feet. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out onto the muggle streets of London. It was the end of April and a very lovely spring day. Ginny had on a pair of comfortable yet classy sweat pants and a t-shirt that hugged her swelling stomach. They walked hand in hand to the doctor.

"Mrs. Diggory?" the nurse said as she popped her head out of the door that led to the examination rooms. Ginny and Cedric got up and followed her into one of the rooms.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," the nurse said and shut the door. Ginny hopped onto the table and Cedric stood by her.

"What do you hope it is?" Ginny asked him.

"I hope it's a very healthy baby. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'll love it either way," he said. Ginny smiled and kissed him as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. I'm Doctor Ryan," he said and shook both of their hands.

"So Mrs. Diggory, how have you been feeling the past 5 months?" he asked.

"You can call me Ginny. Well my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, I'm hot all the time, I get very weird food craving… but at least the morning sickness has stopped," she replied.

"Very good. All of your symptoms are normal. Now, let's take a look at your baby," he said as he rolled over a large machine with a screen on it. Ginny pulled up her shirt so that her belly was exposed and the doctor squeezed a very cold gel onto it that made Ginny shiver. He turned the machine on and took a weird looking wand and put it on Ginny's stomach. Cedric grabbed Ginny's hand as they watched the screen.

"Here is your baby," Dr. Ryan said while pointing to the screen. They had a clear view of the baby's profile. Ginny gasped and both of them smiled.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"Yes please," Cedric said.

"You're going to have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations," Dr. Ryan said. He hit a button and the machine printed out a picture of the baby.

"Dr. Ryan, what's that moving thing on the baby?" Cedric asked.

"It's the heartbeat." Cedric almost started to cry. Everything was real. He could see his daughter and he could see her little heart beating. He was watching her grow inside of Ginny and it overwhelmed him with joy. Ten minutes later, Ginny and Cedric were leaving the doctors office and were heading to Diagon Alley so Ginny could get some maternity clothes.

"I can't believe we're going to have a daughter! I have to floo mum once we get home!" Ginny said excitedly.

"While we're in Diagon alley, we can also pick out some things for the nursery," Cedric said and Ginny nodded. 3 hours of shopping later, Cedric and Ginny apparated back to their home and Ginny put all of her clothes away. That night, they were going to have dinner at the Burrow. Cedric was just finishing up changing when he heard crying come from Ginny's closet. Her pregnancy had made her hormones run haywire and she would sometimes just cry out of nowhere. He went into her closet to see her dressed and ready to go in front of her mirror.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" he asked.

"I LOOK LIKE A FAT COW!" She exclaimed as her face reddened and more tears spilled out of her chocolate brown eyes. Cedric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You do not look like a fat cow. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Look at my stomach Cedric! It's huge and it's only going to get bigger," she said. Cedric knelt down in front of her and pressed his lips to her stomach before stroking it.

"And why is your stomach big?" He asked.

"Causethere'sababyinit" she mumbled.

"That's right. OUR baby. Our baby girl," he said and pressed his cheek against her belly.

"Oh!" they both said at the same time.

"Cedric! She kicked for the first time!" Ginny said excitedly. Cedric had a huge smile on his face. He had just felt his daughter's first movement.

"You see Ginny? It's definitely not a bad thing that you're stomach is big."

"I know. I'm just a little crazy with my out of control hormones."

"It's all right. Come on, let's go to your parent's house and share the good news with everyone," Cedric said. They flooed over to the Burrow where the entire family was there.

"Ginny! Cedric! So good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged both of them before giving Ginny's stomach a rub.

"Hi mum! We have some good news to share with everyone during dinner," Ginny said.

"Well it's a good thing dinner is about to start because I can't wait to hear it!" She said excitedly. Cedric and Ginny said hello to everyone and they all sat down for dinner.

"So Ginny, what's the big news?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh… today we found out the sex of the baby," she replied.

"And, we're going to have a little girl," Cedric said. Everyone cheered and hugged Cedric and Ginny. Dinner that night was filled with talk of the new addition that would be coming into their lives in 4 short months. Once Cedric and Ginny got home, they decided to take a relaxing bath. While soaking in the warm water, they decided to think of a name for their baby.

"How about Lily?" Ginny asked.

"No. I think if Harry and Karen were to have a girl they'd name her that because of his mother," Cedric replied. Ginny nodded.

"Autumn?" She suggested. Cedric shook his head.

"How about Christianna?" Cedric asked. Ginny's face lit up.

"Oh Ced! That's such a beautiful name!" She said. Cedric smiled.

"Christianna Grace Diggory," Cedric said and Ginny nodded.

"Now we can talk to her using her name instead of just calling her 'baby'," Ginny said with a giggle. Cedric put his hands on her belly and Christianna kicked.

"I see she wants to be a part of this conversation, don't you Christianna?" He asked and was greeted with another kick. Ginny giggled and kissed Cedric. Cedric pulled her onto his lap and kissed her even more and entered her. Ginny gasped and stopped.

"Cedric what if we're hurting the baby?" she asked.

"Don't worry Ginny. The doctor said it was OK to have sex just as long as we don't in the last few weeks before you're due." Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around him. They continued to make passionate love in the bath tub until they were spent. The next day, Ginny was having a girl's day with Hermione, Karen, and Luna. She flooed over to Hermione and Ron's place and saw that Karen and Luna were already there.

"Hi guys!" she said as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hi Ginny!" Luna said.

"Hey," replied Karen. She was looking a little green and had beads of sweat on her forehead.

"You run here Karen?" Ginny asked. Karen shook her head.

"I don't feel good. My stomach is churning and I'm really light headed."

"Maybe you should go home and relax," Hermione suggested as she walked into the room.

"No I'll be fine. So, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe some shopping and then lunch?" Hermione said. They all nodded in agreement. They all stood to get up, but Karen fell back down, almost unconscious.

"KAREN!" they all screamed and rushed over to her. Since Luna was one of the top healers at St. Mungos, she checked Karen out to make sure everything was OK.

"She seems to be all right, just dizzy and nauseous. Ginny can you floo Harry and tell him to get here right away? She'll need to go to the hospital just to double check and see if everything is OK," Luna said. Ginny went over to the fireplace and flooed Harry.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said as her head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hi Harry. You're going to have to come over to Hermione and Ron's," she said.

"Why?"

"Karen isn't feeling too good and she fainted." Harry didn't say a word, he just jumped to his feet and Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace so Harry could floo over. Once he got there, he went over to Karen who was sitting on the couch, looking weaker than before.

"Karen? Are you all right?"

"She'll be fine. Just take her over to St. Mungos for a standard check up," Luna said. Harry nodded, helped Karen to her feet, and apparated them to St. Mungos. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna set off for a bit of shopping and some lunch.


	8. Chapter 8 A Terrible Loss

I'm really sorry about the pics! They're not working 

Chapter 8- A Terrible Loss

Harry apparated himself and his distraught wife back to their home. The minute they got inside, Karen ran up to the bedroom and slammed the door. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his naturally messy hair. Today had been very long and very stressful. Karen had fainted at Hermione and Ron's house so he took her to St. Mungos to find out what was wrong with her. That morning, Karen had gotten her period only it was unusually heavy and made her feel sick. Turns out, it wasn't her period it was her baby, her baby that neither she nor Harry knew about. She had miscarried. She was so upset and so was he. Harry walked up the stairs and opened their bedroom door. She was lying on the bed curled up in a ball. Her body was shaking with her sobs. Harry climbed on the bed next to her and held her close. He needed to be strong for her and not cry.

"It's going to be OK Karen. We'll get pregnant again," he said.

"AND THEN I'LL MISCARRY AGAIN!" she cried. Harry shook his head and kissed her temple.

"Sweetheart, don't think like that. I don't know why it happened this time, but we'll prevent it next time. I promise," he said. Karen buried her face in his chest and cried her heart out, leaving a giant wet stain on Harry's red tshirt.

"Harry we didn't even know I was pregnant! That's what makes me so upset! I didn't even know I was carrying a child, so I was doing things, like drinking, that a pregnant woman shouldn't do!"

"You were only 3 weeks pregnant. A lot of women don't even realize they are until they're a month along. We didn't plan it so there was no way of us knowing you were unless you took a test." Karen sighed and wiped her eyes. Harry stroked her flushed cheeks and kissed her. Karen pulled away and sat up.

"I need to shower," she said and got out of bed. Harry sighed as he watched her go in the bathroom and shut the door. He heard her turn the water on and decided to join her to make sure she was really all right. He stripped himself of his clothes and walked over to the bathroom door. He stepped inside and saw Karen standing in front of the full length mirror rubbing her bare stomach and crying. Harry slowly walked over to her and turned her around, gathering her in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out all of her tears as he held her and stroked her beautiful blonde hair. They had a very terrible loss that day, but it made them closer then they had ever been. Over at Ron and Hermione's house, Ginny, Cedric, Luna, and Neville were going to have dinner.

"I do wish Harry would floo us soon! Just to let us know what's going on," Hermione said worriedly. Ginny nodded and she cut up the lettuce and put it into the big glass bowl.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Ginny replied.

"Or everything is going to be fine at least," Luna said. Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Harry's on the floo," Ron said. The girls ran out of the kitchen and into the living room and saw Harry's head in the fire place.

"Harry, thank goodness you're home! Is everything all right? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I took Karen to St. Mungos and we found out she miscarried. We didn't even know she was pregnant," he said sadly. Everyone gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Is Karen OK?" Ginny asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just a bit emotional right now."

"Is there anyway we can see her? Or talk to her?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head.

"She's really not up for it right now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly! It's perfectly understandable. Just tell her to floo us or stop by when she's feeling up to it." Ginny said.

"I will. I'm going to go. I'll see you all soon," he said as his head disappeared from the flames.

"That's so horrible!" Ginny said as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. Cedric nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe she was pregnant! That must be the worst feeling in the world, to not know you're going to have a baby and then to loose it," Hermione said.

"Let's hope none of us have to go through that," Ron said. They ate dinner and talked about everything except what Harry just told them. That night back at the Diggory home, Cedric was sitting up in bed reading the muggle pregnancy book "What to Expect When You're Expecting" trying to figure out what would be happening in the last couple of months and during labor and delivery. Cedric was excited and nervous about becoming a father. He kept thinking he wouldn't know what to do and that he'd be a bad father. He sighed and turned the page as Ginny walked into the room.

"Doing a bit of light reading?" she asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it light. Just trying to figure out what's going to happen so I can prepare myself," he said.

"I'm terrified," she confided. Cedric looked up at her and she sat next to him.

"I don't know if I can do it. It's going to be really painful and probably last hours," she said.

"Hey, keep your chin up. You'll be fine. I'll be there every step of the way, I promise. Think positive," he said. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We have to prepare the nursery soon," she said.

"Don't worry love. It'll be done way before she gets here. Did you have any ideas on what you wanted in her room?"

"I was thinking a Disney princesses theme."

"That sounds perfect for a little girl." Ginny smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Can you believe that there's another human being growing inside of me? I can't even explain what it feels like," she said. Cedric put his book down and put his head on her belly.

"It's incredible Gin; just knowing that a simple act can make another person is amazing. We should do it again," he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny laughed.

"Slow down tiger! I haven't even given birth to our first baby yet! Let's at least wait 2 or 3 years," she replied.

"I'm kiiiiiiiiding sweetie. Relax," he said.

"Can you rub my back please?" she asked. He nodded and she sat in front of him as his hands worked their magic getting the kinks out of her neck, shoulders, and lower back.

"That feels so good!" she said.

"Your back is tangled in knots! Why so tense?" He asked.

"Well, I have more weight on my front that needs to be supported."

"Makes sense."

"I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed. Cedric nodded and yawned. They both laid down and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Christiana Grace Diggory

I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've just been crazy busy this summer and a lot has been going on. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 9- Christiana Grace Diggory

The month of August had approached very quickly and it was Ginny's 9th month of pregnancy. It was a very hot summer, one of the hottest England had seen in years. Ginny was constantly uncomfortable and hot which did not make her last month easy, but Cedric was always there to take care of her and to make her feel better. He even went as far as to buy a muggle air conditioner for their bedroom to cool her off.

"How are you feeling Gin?" Hermione asked on one of her afternoon visits.

"I thought being pregnant was supposed to be exciting! It's so hot out and I can't get cool no matter what I do! And carrying around another person all day and night doesn't exactly make it easier," she replied and she rubbed her very swollen stomach. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look as she sipped on her iced tea. Ginny was on maternity leave from St. Mungo's until January and she was so happy. She wouldn't have been able to work with her stomach and hot flashes getting in the way.

"Good afternoon girls," Cedric said cheerily as he walked into the conservatory.

"What's so good about it?" Ginny grumbled. Cedric frowned slightly and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Oh! Lunch break is almost over unfortunately. I'll see you tomorrow Ginny! Stay cool! Bye Cedric!" she said and she got up.

"Bye Hermione!" they said together as Hermione apparated back to St. Mungo's.

"Come on Gin. Let's get you upstairs and into some lighter clothes," said Cedric as he helped her to her feet. They went up to their icebox of a bedroom and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just want to not be pregnant anymore Cedric. I can't deal with it. I'm so hot all the time, my moods are uncontrollable, and it hurts!" she exclaimed which got Cedric worried.

"What's hurting you sweetheart?" he asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"The position she's in. She's constantly kicking me and she keeps hopping on my bladder and pelvis like it's a trampoline!"

"I'm sorry baby. It'll all be over soon. I promise."

"We haven't even made love in 3 weeks," she said quietly.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You won't. In fact, I think it would actually make me feel better," she said slyly. Cedric smirked as their lips met in a fiery kiss. They fell down on the bed, side by side and continued their kisses and caresses. Cedric went to pull off Ginny's shirt, but she stopped him.

"Please no. It's not a pretty sight," she said.

"Oh stop it. You're pregnant. I think it's a beautiful thing," he said as he lifted her shirt over her head and stroked her smooth, round, belly. Soon they were naked and Ginny climbed on top of Cedric and lowered herself onto him. She let out a pleasurable hiss and she began to move up and down, grinding their hips against each others. They were both moaning and Ginny threw her head back in ecstasy. Cedric slowed the motion on her hips down to a halt. She began to protest, but he cut her off.

"Wait. I want to try something," he said as he let her climb off of him. "Lean forward onto the pillows," he instructed. She looked at him strangely before leaning her elbows on the stack of 3 pillows. Cedric moved her knees apart a bit before entering her from behind. Ginny gasped as she felt him slide into her.

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh god yes. It feels amazing," she replied. He smiled and began to thrust in and out of her. Ginny could not control the volume of her moans that were consistently escaping her mouth. This new position was hitting new sweet spots in Ginny she didn't even know she had. When Ginny thought her body could get no more pleasure, Cedric reached under her and began to stroke her clit. She cried loudly and began to thrust in time with Cedric.

"MORE!" she exclaimed and Cedric moved harder and faster, making her squeal in delight.

"I love you so much Ginny," Cedric whispered as he closed his eyes. He felt her inner walls contract around him as she let loose a mind blowing orgasm.

"CEDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" she yelled in the throws of passion and he released himself into her, unable to move for a moment.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked. He shrugged innocently and pulled out of her. They laid down on the bed, Ginny's back to his chest and he kept his hand on her stomach.

"I'm glad it felt good. I thought I hurt you at first," he said. She shook her head.

"No. It felt so incredible. We need to do that more often."

"Anything for you love," he said sincerely as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Whew what a work out! I'm starving. You want dinner?" she asked him.

"Definitely," he replied as they got out of bed and dressed into light clothes. They went down to the kitchen and Ginny opened up the refrigerator.

"Do you want the house elves to fix you something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No it's OK. I want to eat something OUCH!" she yelped before she could finish her sentence.

"You OK?" Cedric asked, concern filling his voice.

"I… I think so. She's really hurting me though," Ginny replied as she turned around to face him. Cedric walked over to her and put his hands on her stomach where it felt a lot stiffer than usual.

"Gin? You getting a cramp or something?" he asked with a confused look upon her face.

"I don't…" she began, but stopped when an incredible surge of pain shot through her stomach and she grabbed onto Cedric's arms. Before they could say or do anything, Ginny let out a low moan and a rush of fluid fell out from between her legs and onto the floor. Cedric caught her before she collapsed.

"Oh God… I think you're in labor!" Cedric exclaimed as his face went pale.

"I need to lie down," she said with a grimace on her face. Cedric apparated them up to their bedroom since he knew getting her up the stairs would take forever. He helped her onto the bed and yelled for Twinkle to come. She appeared with a pop at his side.

"Master Cedric has called Twinkle?" she asked.

"I need you to owl Healer Roberts in the Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's to come here right away," He said as calmly as he could. Twinkle took one look at Ginny and knew the baby was on her way.

"Right away sir!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room down to the study.

"It's OK Gin the healer is on her way. Everything is going to be fine," he said soothingly as he moved the hair away from her face. She was crying, not because it hurt, even though it did, but because she was terrified.

"Cedric please don't leave me! I'm so scared! What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to her?" she asked frantically.

"Shhhh relax sweetheart. I'm going to be here through this whole thing, right by your side. You and the baby are going to be fine," he reassured her. A minute later, there was a pop and Healer Roberts was standing at the foot of their bed.

"I hear we're going to have a baby," she said joyfully. "Cedric would you be so kind as to help Ginny into a large t-shirt while I prepare?"

"Of course," he replied as he ran into his closet and picked out a very large t-shirt that was usually used as a night shirt. Ginny undressed herself with his help and got on the shirt before lying back into the bed. Healer Roberts checked Ginny's status and the baby's heartbeat.

"Everything is going well. You're already 5 centimeters dilated and the baby is doing fine. Now, would you like the pain relieving spell?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No. I want to feel everything," she said as she breathed roughly through a contraction. Cedric kissed her forehead and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. It was at that moment that it dawned on him.

'I'm going to be a father! Oh god, what if she hates me? What if I'm a bad parent? What if something happens to her?' he kept asking himself in his head. He was soon about to find out.

"PUSH!" Healer Roberts told Ginny for the third time. She gripped onto Cedric's hand and pushed with all her might. It hurt so much and it was a lot harder to push a baby out than she expected. Cedric was wonderful. He couldn't stop smiling and he was coaching her through her breathing and pushing.

"Come on Gin, you've got it! I can see the head! She's coming!" Cedric said excitedly as he watched his daughter come into the world. Ginny was so tired. She wanted nothing more than for all of this to be over. She mustered all the strength she had left and with a scream, she pushed as hard as she could. Cedric's eyes widened in amazement as he saw his baby slowly come out of his lovely wife and into the Healer's hands. Ginny felt all of the pain and pressure release as she heard the first cries of her baby fill her ears. Tears of joy rolled down Cedric's face and Ginny cried heavily out of happiness and relief.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Diggory! You have a perfect daughter!" the healer exclaimed as she held her up for the new parents to see.

"Ginny she's so beautiful!" said Cedric as he kissed his wife's trembling lips. "I'm so proud of you. You did so well." Ginny was too emotional to answer and the Healer cleaned up the baby and Ginny.

"Would you like to hold your little girl?" the healer asked Ginny. She nodded and the healer handed her the baby. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes that were blurring her vision and she stared at her daughter. Cedric sat next to her and stroked the top of his little girl's head.

"Hello Christiana," Ginny said with a smile. She kissed Christiana's forehead and she opened her eyes. They were gray, just like Cedric's.

"I see you have daddy's eyes!" she said.

"And mommy's hair," Cedric interjected as he rubbed the soft wisps of red hair at the top of her head.

"Wow. Look what we did Cedric," Ginny said quietly. Cedric smiled and kissed Ginny passionately. The kiss was cut short by Christiana's cry.

"Aw poor baby, come to daddy," Cedric said as Ginny handed her to him. He stood up and rocked her gently back and forth in his arms.

"Shhhh no more tears. Daddy's here," he said soothingly as her cries quieted and her eyes slowly closed. Cedric held her out in front of him and admired her. She had soft features, both a mix of his and Ginny's. He felt as though his heart would explode because of how much he loved her. He looked over at Ginny who was smiling and tearing up watching the precious moment between father and daughter.

"She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl," Ginny said. Cedric smiled and kissed Christiana's soft forehead.

"I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"Not too much," Ginny replied sternly.

"I meant spoil her with love… and of course every once in awhile she'll get what she wants," he said with a chuckle.

"Well it's time to fill out the birth certificate so I need you to answer some questions," Healer Robert's said and they nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Christiana Grace Diggory," Cedric replied.

"Her date of birth is August 8, 2001 at 1:27 am. Now, I need both of your full names and birthdays."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley and I was born on August 11, 1981."

"Well, happy early birthday! What a great birthday present, a baby," said the healer.

"Thank you and yes she is," Ginny said with a smile.

"Cedric Andrew Diggory and I was born on May 29, 1977."

"OK. Now I need the names and birthdays of the god parents."

"Harry James Potter and he was born July 31, 1980…"

"Harry Potter? The defeater of the dark lord?" the healer said in awe.

"Yes. That would be him," Ginny said with a slight annoyance in her voice. She couldn't stand how everyone went loony after she would say his name. He was just a regular person.

"And Hermione Jane Granger, born on September 19, 1979," Cedric interjected. The healer nodded and wrote down the information before handing it to Ginny.

"Now, you're all cleaned up and healed. In a week, we're going to need a follow up examination on you and the baby."

"All right. Thank you so much Healer Roberts," Ginny said.

"You're very welcome. Congratulations," she said before she disapparated.

"Well, this was a very interesting night," Ginny said. Cedric nodded.

"You weren't due for another week, do you think that when we had sex it could have put you into early labor?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"It might have, but a week is normal and the baby is fine," she replied. Cedric looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and set her down in the bassinet that had been next to Ginny's side of the bed for about a month.

"Ced, do you think you can help me out in the shower? I'm all sweaty and gross," she said.

"Of course," he replied and helped her out of bed. She whimpered when her feet hit the ground and fell forward into his embrace.

"Are you sore sweetie?" he asked. She nodded and pouted out her bottom lip. He helped her into the bathroom, undressed them both and they got into the shower, letting the warm water travel over their bodies. Ginny looked down and smiled.

"I can see my feet!" she said excitedly. Her stomach was almost flat except for a small bulge.

"Well you just lost about 15 pounds within a night," he said. She nodded.

"Do you think we'll have anymore alone time now that Christiana's here?" Ginny asked.

"Of course we will. The first few months are going to be really tough, but we can handle it. My parent's and your parent's have already agreed that they'll watch her whenever we need them to," he said. They finished washing off and went back into the bedroom. Christiana was now awake and looking all around with amazement.

"Well I see someone's awake," Ginny said as she sat back in the bed. Christiana's face contorted to one of being uncomfortable and she started to wail.

"I think she's hungry," Ginny said while trying to suppress a yawn. She reached out to take her, but Cedric stopped her.

"Get some rest sweetie. I'll feed her and write to everyone."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. You've had a very long and hard night," he replied and kissed her forehead as she pulled the covers over herself. Ginny nodded and Cedric picked up Christiana and went downstairs. Tears were pouring down her face and she was crying loudly. It broke Cedric's heart to see his daughter cry.

"It's OK sweetheart. I know you're hungry. I'm going to feed you and make you feel better," he said softly as they went into the kitchen. Twinkle appeared right away.

"Did sir call Twinkle and she did not answer?" she asked in horror.

"No. Could you fix a bottle for Christiana please?" he asked. Twinkle nodded and snapped her fingers and a bottle appeared in her hand. She handed it to Cedric and Christiana took it gratefully and her crying stopped. Twinkles eyes widened as she stared down at the tiny human being in her master's arms.

"This is Master Diggory's child?" she asked in amazement. Cedric nodded.

"Twinkle, meet Christiana," he said and the elf started to tear up.

"Oh master she is beautiful! Twinkle is very happy!"

"Thank you. You can go back to bed now, I'm sorry to have woken you," he said.

"Do not be sorry sir. Twinkle is here to serve her master whenever he is needing it," she said as she bowed before disappearing. Cedric, still feeding Christiana, walked into the study with her, and told his self writing quill what to write before owling everyone about the arrival of the new addition.

"I can't believe I helped create you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on besides your mother. You'll always be my baby no matter what. Even if you're 100 years old, you're still my little girl. I can't wait to watch you grow and I can't wait to have all those special moments that father's and daughter's have. I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me something. I'm here for you always no matter what and I want you to know that. I know you have no idea what I'm saying, but I thought I'd tell you anyway. I love you Chrissy." He said as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
